


driver, roll up the partition please

by WattStalf



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 23:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You, Jumin, and the backseat of his car.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I play this game now, so I wrote some porn with my best boy cos that's all I'm good for  
> Fuck it, I may not like the song it takes it's title from but that's the title now I don't make the rules

You know you have to be quiet, but when he's kissing along your neck, it gets pretty damn hard. Jumin is lucky, doing something that helps muffle his already soft moans, but your teeth are clamped down hard on your lip as you try to resist crying out. He’ll likely scold you if you give away what you're doing, but it's kind of his fault for putting you in this situation to begin with.

You're in the back of his car, the partition up as it always is when the two of you are together, because he likes the privacy even when you aren't engaging in entirely unwholesome behavior. At first, you'd barely even been holding hands, with just your pinkies linked as he talked on and on, but then his hand covered yours entirely and you leaned in to lay your head on his head. When he turned your face up to look at him, there was that look in his eyes you know too well, and then…  
Well, that was when his lips crashed into yours before beginning their slow descent down your neck, which is where you're at right now.

“You're doing a good job,” he murmurs against your neck, and you almost whimper.

“If I didn't know any better, I’d think you liked the risk…” you mumble, unsure if that's the case or not. Sometimes, he strikes you as shy, and other times, not so much. Perhaps he's more of an exhibitionist then he lets on or perhaps he doesn't care what his driver thinks, or perhaps he cares a great deal but he wants you so badly that he can't help himself.

He nips at your neck then, and you really can't help it; you squeak. But Jumin only chuckles, low, and it feels strange and nice against your skin. God, but do you want him so badly it hurts, and there is a throbbing between your legs that is growing unbearable. Fortunately for you, he seems to know that you need him, sooner rather than later, and he reaches underneath your skirt, rubbing you above your panties.

You hear a surprised hum, no doubt because he's felt that you've soaked through in your arousal, and then he reaches up to tug at the waistband. After some awkward shuffling, he has them down around your ankles, and you get out of your seat belt so that you can take them off completely.

“How unsafe of you,” he teases softly, and you reply by kneeling down to fumble with his belt and the button of his pants. Jumin helps you, and you can feel the heat of his erection even before you've freed it. Finally, you're able to climb on top of him, straddling him with your hands on his shoulders and his tip rubbing against you. You know you probably need more work to be ready but you don't even care, you have to have him now.

As you lower yourself into him, slowly, you take deep, sharp breaths, doing all that you can to stay quiet. It only barely hurts as you let him fill you, and his head tips back, a blissful expression on his face. You wonder how he has such an easy time not making noise, or at least why it appears to be effortless to him. Without meaning to, you push his suit jacket down and back, off his shoulders, but you like this look on him. You like to be the one to get to see him disheveled, and when you've lowered yourself completely, sitting on his lap now, you loosen his tie and he gives you an amused look.

And then he jerks his hips up, causing you to bounce on his lap and you gasp, nearly moaning and only managing to stop it at the last second. He does it again and you respond with a bounce of your own, and the two of you set the pace like this, until you've got a steady rhythm going. Jumin holds onto your hips with one hand, but the other reaches for the buttons of your blouse, and how he manages to do it with one hand is beyond you.

“I can't be the only one who gets messed up,” is all he says before he unbuttons it completely, and you shrug it off, letting it fall behind you. Your bra is next, and once that is out of the way, he brings his face down, pressing his lips against one of your nipples before taking it between his lips.

That is nearly more than you can bear, especially when he begins rolling his tongue over it, but he's always known just how sensitive you are there. He must be messing with you at this point, seeing how far you can go without giving everything away, but by now you're determined and you swallow each and every moan that threatens to rise in your throat. All the while, you grind your hips against his, riding him so hard that you know it must be taking everything he has to play it this cool.

You're only barely holding off, but he doesn't give up, switching to your other breast without missing a beat, and driving up into you with such sudden force that you let out the slightest whimper before you're able to silence yourself. He's good, damn him, but two can play at this game and you know that he's only fighting dirty because you're winning. You can barely breathe now, tensing more with each second, but he's losing his composure at last, which means he's almost…

His groan is so soft that it's barely audible, but it's there, and he's there, losing himself completely as he comes, his head falling back. You want to lord your victory over him, but you've been fighting a losing battle all this time, and his own pleasure is enough to push you the rest of the way there, making your victory a very, very narrow one. Your voice comes out breathy and soft, thank god, as you moan, and you pray that it's quiet enough, though you're sure that Jumin is far too dazed right now to notice.

You lean forward onto him, relaxing into the afterglow, and he wraps his arms around you protectively, as if to replace your seat belt. For a moment, there is nothing but your combined panting, but then, he finally speaks.

“You'd better get dressed,” he says, running a hand through his hair before reaching down to tighten his tie. “We’re both a mess, aren't we?”

“Nothing we can't fix,” you reply, though you're reluctant to go back to your own seat. If you could, you suppose you'd stay like this forever.


End file.
